Breathless
by gosh so sweet
Summary: Take this, and make it something beautiful again. Make this, make this heaven 'cause you're beautiful to them. RH. Hermione and Ginny find it necessary to spy on the boys. Will they get anything out of doing so? After GoF. AU-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's been like forever since I've updated, and I apologize. I got a job, it's surrounding my life, sucking me in. I'm sorry. But, can I first say how much my heart flutters when I see the commercials for the new movies? I seriously have no idea what to feel. It's like.. that feeling, that people describe, when they first hold their new born. ;) Ahahah, so excited. Anyways, here we go.**

_"Cause you are the **brightest** star. And I'm in **love** with who you are. And **you** are the brightest star, and I'm **lost** without your love."_

Hermione sat up as she looked around, glancing at the clock first before anything else. It was only 10:30. That wasn't even considered late. It was her fault she went to bed so early. But it was only because she had been frustrated with the current row she was in with Ron. But there was nothing she could do, she was staying at his house. It was the summer after fifth year. And fifth year had been quite rocky. He was still acting jealous about everything. Or atleast, she thought it was jealous. But she wasn't quite sure.

She heard a stir from Ginny's bed and glanced over, seeing her sitting up as well. "Can't sleep?" She asked, running a hand through her red hair. Hermione shook her head, "I figured you wouldn't be able to." The only reason Ginny was there in the first place was because she followed Hermione up into the room, knowing she was angry enough to throw everything around. And to be fair, she did have to clean up before Harry and Hermione visted. So she didn't want to see her room trashed so quickly.

"Why's that?" She asked, her eyebrow raising in questioning. She knew Ginny, and she knew she had a point. But she was interested in why, all the same.

"Well I don't know, I can never go to sleep when I'm frustrated, nor can I fall asleep." And Ginny knew just how much Ron got to her. With all the 'Vicky' talk. He should have quit while he was ahead. And Ginny knew Ron didn't mean anything by it, but the thing was that Hermione didn't know that. And she was the most affected. Even though it was Ron's way of saying he was jealous.

"Oh, gotcha." She mumbled, she opened her mouth to speak but then paused hearing laughter from below. She raised an eyebrow, looking over to see Ginny doing the same thing. Who could be awake at this time? They both stayed silent for a few seconds before they heard laughter again. It was guy laughter. They could tell. Which meant it had to be the twins, Harry and Ron.

"Wonder what's so funny... Don't you?" Ginny asked, a sly smile creeping onto her face. Hermione immediately shook her head.

"Oh no, Ginny. We are not doing anything. That's invading their privacy. And plus I don't watch when people don't know I'm watching. That's like looking at my notes, while doing a test. I just, that's, absurd. It's not even an option, I-" But she was cut off.

"So you'll do it? To see what's so funny? What if they're saying nonsense about you? What if Ron is saying something that you should maybe here?" She asked, throwing out tons of things she knew weren't true, or didn't believe herself. She just knew certain questions which turned Hermione's mind on mute.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. It's not like the prat's wouldn't do it to me..." She muttered, "We should grab Harry's cloak. It's up in Ron's room next, in his bag. Just to be safe." She couldn't imagine if they caught them.

"Clever thinking as usual." Ginny grinned, thankful that Hermione had agreed. Not to mention it was a lot easier with her on her side. Seeing as how she had all the smart thoughts. Ginny would have went down quietly with no cloak at all. And if they caught her, she would just threaten them with her wand. But the whole cloak ordeal was probably the best bet.

They both crawled out of bed, quietly tiptoeing towards the door. That was another thing that was a problem. Due to all the slamming Ginny had always done with her door, it was very loud opening and shutting, the hidges definitely needed greasing. She eyed Hermione, knowing she was thinking the same thing.

As they got closer to the door, they heard talking. Of course it was too muffled for them to understand, but this way they would know if they heard the door or not. Ginny grabbed the knob, slowly turning it, as if they would be able to hear that. She slowly began pulling on the door, hearing nothing, and still nothing, that was until she thought it was free to pull all the way. It then let out a loud creak. Which Hermione jumped slightly at. They heard the talking stop immediately and both looked at eachother, eyes wide. The fun couldn't stop there! That would have been the worst.

That was until they heard them talking again, and then resuming their laughing. Leave it to boys, to not worry about things that they would. They both shrugged slightly, climbing the flights of stairs slowly. Of course Ron had to be the highest, which meant the most stairs, the most creaks.

But they figured if they did it quickly, they could get it over with. They grabbed the cloak as soon as they opened his door, then quickly traveling downstairs. When the reached the last flight of stairs, they slowed down, still hearing the talking. They then placed the cloak over both of them and continued slowly and quietly down the stairs, then creeping into the livingroom where they were all currently sitting, the girls finding a seat on the floor, making sure they were covered as they sat down carefully.

The twins were both seated on the couch, Harry spread on the loveseat, and Ron in the chair, the girls didn't see what could be so funny. But just when they were about to look at eachother, with confused looks, they watched as Ron looked over to where they were sitting, leaning closer as he squinted his eyes.

Hermione felt her heart stop beating, or atleast that's what it felt like, and she was sure Ginny was feeling the same thing. They couldn't have been that loud. Could they have?

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked, now looking towards the girls as well.

"I could have sworn I saw something," He muttered, leaning back into the chair, now feeling slightly stupid. What could he have saw?

Hermione glanced over at Ginny, eyeing her before she realized what Ron saw. Ginny's foot constantly kept slipping out of the cloak. She watched as it did so again, where Ron again leaned forward. Hermione quickly rejusted the cloak, getting an apologetic look from Ginny.

"There it is! Again!" Ron exclaimed, pointing at them both as he began to get up.

"Oh, is our Ickle Ronnikin's seeing things now? Scared are you?" Fred asked, laughing as he watched his little brother sit back down, defeated already.

"I would be scared too if I was you, did you see the look on Hermione's face when you continued mentioning Viktor Krum?" George asked, laughing along with Fred. "I mean, I've seen you two fight before but this is just ridiculous." He shook his head, watching as his brother turned red in the face.

"Shut up." He started, opening his mouth, then shutting it. He didn't really have much of a comeback. They were right. Why couldn't he ever just shut up? Oh. He knew why, because silence wasn't in his vocabulary. Ah, yes. That was it.

"Harry agree's with us, don't you Harry?" Fred asked, his eyes looking over at Harry, expecting him to answer. But he immediately waved both his hands in front of him, not wanting to get involved. "Well he does, but he just doesn't want to have to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Oh, piss off." He muttered again, this time glaring at both of them instead of looking away. He knew it wouldn't scare either of them. But there wasn't much more he could do. What was he supposed to do, attack them? His mother didn't condone that. And he didn't like messing with her.

Hermione sat there just listening, her eyes glued to all of them like a television screen. While she was pretty sure Ginny was just staring at Harry. It was what she did mostly. When she thought no one was looking, but Hermione saw it all.

"Can we change the subject please?" He asked, his eyes begging all of them like a little lost puppy. But of course it didn't work on the twins. But then again, what did? Certaintly not much.

"Okay sure." Fred started, looking at George as her grinned.

"What are you going to do about her?" George asked, finishing up exactly what Fred was thinking. They watched as Ron looked down, his jaw line dominant. Which made it obvious that he was clentching his jaws, not knowing what to say.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked over at Ginny who shrugged, in just as much shock as she was. 'What are you going to do about her'. Was that good or bad? She had to admit she was quite scared. What if they meant 'how are you going to get rid of her'? That'd just be embarrassing. But they couldn't possibly! She was like family. They thought of her like a sister, sort of, didn't they?!

Hermione shook her thoughts free as she looked back at Ron who obviously was thinking, and then he opened his mouth to talk.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a dumbfounded look on his face which Hermione could see right through. And she was pretty sure the twins would too.

"They're not stupid." Harry muttered, only recieving an evil glare from Ron. He quickly looked away from him, pretending he hadn't said a thing as the twins spoke again.

"We mean exactly what we said. What are you going to be doing about little miss Hermione?" They spoke slower this time, as if it was the speed of their talking that had confused him. Though they knew he wasn't confused at all.

"Well.. Mione's..." He started, letting out a deep breath.

And as he let out a deep breath, Hermione realized she had been holding her own. Just in case she couldn't hear him over her own breathing.

And then he opened his mouth again.

**REVIEW, I am going to have an open free weekend. That mean's I'll update.  
KBYE! (And don't hate me for the ending. It's 3 in the morning!)**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not feeling well at all. But I want to update. So here we go. Please bare with me. And I have the hiccups like a bitch.

_"Smooth talkin'. So rockin'. A-he's got everything. That a girl's wantin'. He's a cutie. He plays it groovy, And I can't keep myself from doing somethin' stupid. Think I'm really falling for his smile. There's butterflies when he says my name. He's got something special, he's got something special. And when he's looking at me, I wanna get it all sentimental. He's got something special, he's got something special. I can hardly breathe something's telling me, telling me maybe. He could be the one. He could be the one."_

Hermione could tell that Ron was trying to get out of the current situation. All eyes were on him. All five sets of eyes. Although he only thought it was three, seeing as how Ginny and Hermione were still hiding, of course. Couldn't be seen. That'd be death.

"Lay off, would you?" Ron finally asked, breaking the intimidating silence. "Why do you always have to bother me?" It was true. George and Fred have been bugging him since he was born. It was a known fact.

"What are you talking about, little brother." Fred started, faking his hurt reaction as he began to sit up from his half laying position, as well as George.

"Yeah! Name three times we did something that bugged you!"

"Three? Only?" Ron asked, also readjusting his sitting as if it was going to help him think. "How about when I was four and you tried to get me to do an unbreakable vow with you two-"

"What was the problem with that?!" Fred asked, tilting his head to the side as he tried not to laugh.

"You were making me vow that I would never take another shower! I was covered in mud from trying to help dad de-gnome the garden! You know I would have had a bath in the next couple of minutes! I would have died!" Ron's voice rose with every sentence. He obviously was trying to get his point across, which unlike every other situation, actually made sense.

Fred looked rather defeated, but tried to hide it as he raised one finger. "That's one reason, go on."

Hermione couldn't help but cover her mouth from the flustered look of Ron. Though it was sad, the thought of him dying, but since it didn't actually happen, it was funny.

"The time George told the whole crowd of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's to turn around while a quaffle was coming my way!"

Hermione remembered that, it wasn't too long ago. He had shouted it, because Ron was always better at blocking shots if he thought no one was looking. So he was trying to get no one to look at him, literally.

"What! I was helping you!" George defended, sitting up a bit more.

"Yeah! Helping me become that much bigger of a bloody idiot then I already was!"

"Spose so.." Fred muttered in agreement, holding up another finger.

"That time Ginny and I made up a dance to one of Mom's songs and you watched, and placed your memory in a locked bottle and then found a way to play it in front of everyone at one of the Weasley Reunion's!"

Fred and George both nodded, remembering. Everyone from the family was there, it was a great oppertunity. And it was definitely worth it. Fred, without any fighting, put up another finger now holding three.

Hermione looked at Ginny with wide eyes as Ginny let out a snicker, then covering her mouth quickly. Ginny remembered it. It had to be the funniest thing. Ron did a lot of embarrassing things when it came to him and Ginny. They were the closest out of the family, other than Fred and George. (But that was a given, they were twins.) Ron always hung out with Ginny, especially when they were little. And his pride was always forgotten at the door of her bedroom. And picked back up when he walked out.

Ron quickly looked around, getting up as he looked into the kitchen, and then up the stairs. His foot so close to Ginny's if he was just to inch back he would step right on her. But to her luck, he was totally clueless and slowly walked back over to the seat, sending a glare from a laughing Harry on the way.

"How about the time we told you if you spiked up your hair, Hermione would like you better?" Fred threw out, with a laugh. Ron immediately rolled his eyes, his hands throwing up rude gestures.

"You did it for days until she asked if you were okay." George smirked, letting out a laugh as well.

Then it hit Hermione. She definitely remembered that. She only asked if he was okay because she didn't know if he just woke up and didn't well enough to fix his hair... or.. well there was no other reason. It was just weird. But now she felt bad. Did he really do it to impress her?

"Oh. Piss off." Ron finally exclaimed, having enough as he got up, walking straight ahead of him, but stopping and turning around before he walked right into Hermione. "Harry, you can sod off your laughing as well. Or you can sleep with the gnomes tonight." But everyone could tell with the small laughing in his voice that he didn't mean it. Even though Harry wouldn't be surprised if he was.

And with that, Ron turned right around and tripped over Ginny's leg, falling flat on his face before quickly turning around to see what tripped him. He stayed seated as he gave Fred and George an awestruck kind of face. "What did you do that for?!" He asked, once he realized nothing could have been there.

Hermione and Ginny held their breaths, backing up as if it'd help. But the noise of sliding back would only cause sound.

"I swear it wasn't me, mate." Fred rose up his hands, showing he didn't have a wand, and George followed in suite.

"Me neither."

Ron's eyes then darted towards Harry, who raised his hands as well.

"Not me."

Ron looked at the empty space and suddenly reached forward, feeling something, he grabbed and pulled. And there, revealed Hermione and Ginny; both covering their eyes as if they couldn't be seen.

**Sorry! Review please. I'll update faster! KBYE!**


End file.
